Queen of Pain
by Beccax3
Summary: Una chica una vez le dijo que fuera cuidadoso, al tratar de arreglar a una persona rota. Porque podría lastimarse a si mismo con los pedazos destrozados, pero Leon no escucho. Porque tenían algo en común con esa pelirroja. Ambos estaban rotos, obsesionados y eran peligrosos. Porque los cuentos de terror no tienen finales felices.


Prologo: Recuerdos

"El cuerpo humano, nunca olvida de verdad.

Los músculos del cuerpo tienen una habilidad especial para recordar.

Es por eso que nadie olvida en realidad como tocar el piano,

O conducir un auto, o andar en bicicleta.

Es por eso que a veces, en medio de la noche,

Busco en el otro lado de mi cama,

Solo para recordar que,

Que tú no estás ahí."

**Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocidos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom, la historia es de completamente mía.**

"_Leon"_

Su voz resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos, era casi mágica, música desconcertante. Dios, había estañado ese sonido suave, la fuerza escondida en cada palabra. Oírla de nuevo era casi adictivo. Podía sentirlo como una caricia fantasma.

"_Leon"_

Volvía a repetirse, en la oscuridad de ese cuarto de hotel, tal vez era una alucinación producida por la falta de sueño, el alcohol o el cigarrillo. Era curioso que ahora se refugiara en esos tres elementos cuando nunca los había disfrutado antes.

Antes parecía, que hubiera pasado una vida, desde que se sintió como el mismo. ¿Hace cuánto fue? Años, meses tal vez, no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba. Volvió a tomar el control en sus manos, pulsando en mismo botón desde hace más de 3 horas. Con la vista gacha, perdida en la ambrosia que representaba el líquido ambarino en el pequeño vaso de cristal en sus manos.

"_Leon"_

Otra vez, su voz. ¿Venía a tortúralo más o por fin acabar con su desdicha? Repitió la acción de hace unos momentos, como en automático, era adictivo volverla a escuchar después de tanto tiempo.

"_Leon"_

—Vete…-Susurro débilmente, pero su mente lo traicionaba y volvió a repetirlo.

"_Leon"_

—Vete…-Repitió con más fuerza, pero su cuerpo lo volvió a traicionar.

"_Leon"_

— ¡VETE!

El vaso en sus manos estallo en miles de pequeños cristales contra la pared pero el sonido característico que hacia el cristal al romperse fue extrañamente reconfortante algo más estaba roto tanto como él.

Su respiración fuerte, la sangre mesclada con la adrenalina correr furiosamente en sus venas. No podía sentir nada de eso, no era consciente de ello. Solo ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho, el vació que se extendía más y más con la realidad, y el estúpido sentimiento de calidez que se esparcía a la misma velocidad que el vacío y dolor con solo verla.

Ahí estaba, frente a él como si jamás se hubiera ido. Su cabello rojo, más rojo de lo que recordaba los mechones descoloridos también estaban ahí. Tal vez no es una alucinación, pensó. Mientras se fijaba en su rostro, sus ojos, oh sus ojos poblados de largas pestañas, pero su color era lo que más le atraían, ese gris casi blanco. Recordaba cuando fueron azules llenos de inocencia pero aun así llenos de dolor. Y sus labios, los que había añorado tanto, en sus sueños y pesadillas. La tibieza y su suavidad no se le escapaban de su memoria junto con su sabor, el sabor que solo podría ser descrito como ella. Salvaje, picante, ácido y extrañamente dulce a la vez.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no le importaba retenerlas. Al diablo que los hombres no lloran, él lo hacía cada noche como un niño en ese cuarto de hotel. Sintiendo como el mundo se le venía abajo a cada aliento. Cayo de rodillas frente a ella, levanto su mano suavemente con miedo de que su imagen se fuera.

— Claire…- Susurro con las lágrimas cayendo libremente. Toco su rostro pero la calidez no llego a sus manos. No solo sintió el duro y frio tacto del cristal. Se dejó caer hacia atrás sin fuerzas mientras la realidad le envolvía con su conocimiento.

—Claire….-No reconocía su propia voz, rota por el dolor y el llanto. Tomo el control una vez más, y pulso una vez más el botón de rebobinar mientras sentía como la oscuridad lo llamaba.

"_Leon"_

Vio sus labios de su pelirroja moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez no pausó el momento.

"_Leon… mantente a salvo"_

Y grito, como hacía mucho tiempo quería hacerlo, sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba a cada segundo, pero no le importaba el dolor físico no se comparaba al que le atormentaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La pantalla planta ante él se rompió cuando el control que hace poco estaba en sus manos se estrelló. Volvió a sentir la satisfacción de romper algo más mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

"_¿Mantenerse a salvo?"_ Fue su último pensamiento mientras el sueño lo reclamaba. _"No puedes salvar algo que está muerto" _Contesto mentalmente antes de caer inconsciente, en el suelo de ese mugriento hotel en el que llevaba oculto desde hace meses.


End file.
